When manking began its study of nature in remote periods, the idea was conceived of a revolving ball (aeolipile) driven by the steam which escaped from elbow-shaped tubes mounted in diametrically opposed positions and making the ball turn. This invention predicted future steam machines.
It can be said that all existing steam engines are developed upon the foregoing principle, where the liberation of steam produces work but the energy losses are irrecoverable, with the result that the efficiency of steam thermal engines is very low in comparison with other types of engines.
In addition, up to the present the existing engines have not operated in a closed system with constant pressure and temperature, which would allow them the use or recovery of the energy liberated by molecular expansion, in which the discharge of the fluid agent is carried out within a closed system in which there are no losses in the process, and a high engine efficiency is accordingly obtained.